Years go by, but the past is this there
by Kairi0020
Summary: Is there one person who understand what House is going through. there is? she's only 17 years younger than him, and falls for her, til she leaves for college. will they ever met again? you'll have to find out.


_I am a running away. When times get to hard it runs away. I...I just can't help it. I'm afraid it I don't...I'll hurt someone again. I don't want to be a murder!_

"I hate it here!" I whispered to myself as I sat in the passenger seat of my 'new' roommate/parent, Lisa Cuddy, because I had no where else to go and she is my godmother after my parents died. She a doctor somewhere, it's not like I cared. I'm working on my master degree. I maybe look like I'm a teenager, but I'm 25 years old, just turned, and just got here from Japan, where my grandfather was shot in the head, and no one know who did it. Well, he had a lot of enemies because he was a cruel man, even to his on family. Inside I was glad he was shot, and thanks whoever did it.

Cuddy was taking me to her work place because she wanted me to get working know, and I think she didn't trust me in the house alone. Hell, I wouldn't trust me either. I was trouble. I have long blonde hair, all the way down, past my butt. My eyes were nothing but grey, with a cold, lonely stare. I was 5'7" almost taller than cuddy (without heels). I have worn nothing but black and blue jeans since I could remember. My parents died by my grandfather hands, but no proof was found. Only I and I alone know the truth, yet...who would believe a 4 year old girl at the time.

We finally pulled up to the hospital that cuddy worked at. We got out and walked into the hospital and almost everyone watched as cuddy and I pasted. I wish they would all just mind their own business. As I walked behind cuddy a man stopped in front of her.

"Cuddy, I need you to check out these files...and who is this." the man looked over cuddy to see me. I looked at him, with my cold eyes. He gulped a little, and looked back at cuddy.

"She's my new kid. Her grandfather died, and I was to have her, but her grandfather wouldn't let her go, but I have her now, and she'll be on her best behavior." she glared at me, and I looked down, not smiling back like anyone would. "She doesn't want me to tell anyone here her name is, so I'll let her tell you." she turned to me." I'll be in my office if you need me. here." she pulled out a 20 and handed it to me," if you get hungry go to the cafe. And get something. Don't mess anything up and be good." she turned a walked away into her office.

I staid there was the 20 in hand. The guy watched cuddy leave, they looked at me. He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm James Wilson. It's nice to meet you..."

"Charmed to meet you too." I said quietly, then walked past him and looked around this hospital. He ran up next to me, trying to get my name or make convocation of some kind.

"So, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 18."

"And you're living with cuddy?"

"Long story." I answer walking down the hall. We walked past a clear room, with 4 people, and one of them was next to a white board with writing one it. He looked out at me and Wilson, and as we past completely, he came out of the room.

"Wilson!" he yelled limped over to us, with a cane. Wilson stopped, but I keep walking my own pace. "I swore, you must stop get these teen hookers. Been there, done that, always trouble." this got me too stopped. I sharply turned and walked back over to them, and stood there in front of them. "Oh, want. Little girl going to yell at me?" the man said, hold onto his cane with both hands.

"Worse." I punched him in the jaw, and he fell like a ton of bricks.

"House!" Wilson yelled, bending down to help him. I turned and walked away, only to hear.

"I like this one Wilson. You should keep her."

I got bored and grabbed some lunch, which I went into town (without cuddy knowing) and got a large pizza, with BBQ sauce and chicken, with some bacon on it, and come back with it. I decided to go find Wilson; he looked like a good person to eat with, just a little too chatty for my taste, but it's better than eating alone. I found his office and without knocking, to see Wilson.

"Why did you punch house?"

"Well, he called me a hooker, so I hit him, that's all." I opened the pizza and took a piece, holding out to him. "Want some?" he shook her head 'no'

"So what's you name?"

I just looked at him and started to eat my pizza. He looked like he was waiting for an answer. I ignored him and ate my pizza. I was on my second slice, when the door opens.

"Hey Wilson, I need to...oh. I see the hooker is back." he shouts the door behind him.

"I'm going to get us lunch, being good. You too...girl." he walked out the door; house looked down at me, as I got done with my second slice. I looked up at him, grabbed a piece and held it up to him. He shrugged and sat down next to me, taking it. I grabbed another and started eating it.

"What kind of pizza is this?"

"BBQ, with chicken and bacon." I whispered eating it. We ate in silence, til he started asking questions about me.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with cuddy."

"You poor thing." he rolled his eyes as he said it. "Sudden you are in school right now?"

"Nope, college doesn't start for me til next fall. It's only spring." he nearly chocked on his pizza.

"College? So you're just now working on you bachelors? You're too young."

"No. one more year and I'll have my masters. I want to be a psychologist."

"If you do, I'll be your first patient." he joked around grabbed another slice of pizza. "How can you eat this shit?"

I took a slow bit." Very careful."

_One Week Later_

It's been a week later, and no one still knows my name. I liked it like that. They just called me 'hey you' or 'girl' and my most favorite was when house just call me 'hooker'. I walked around and did as I pleased, so long as cuddy wouldn't hear about it. Speaking of cuddy, she told me that house's father was coming for a visit. If house was like the way the is, I would love to meet his father.

I was spending most of my time with house. He sensed to be feeding off my company like I was with him. We talked about this and that. He was 17 years older than me, so he was 43 or something. He been a doctor here for years, and been with Wilson throw two divorces so far. He was sweet in his own little way I guess. I was currently in his office, playing with his tennis.

I saw he coming and he looked pissed. I panic and hide under his desk as he and his father walked into the room.

"Greg, the past is gone and past, can't you get over it?"

"It's had to forget someone was hit you, for four years on end."

"Greg, it was stress from the war."

"I don't care. Get out of my office but I get someone on your ass." his father walked out of house's office. I felt crying. House went threw the same thing I went threw. I shred tears as house came over to his chair, and looked down to see me under his desk. "Great, now you'll give me your pity." I stood up and stood in front of him, with my arms at my side, and tears coming down non-stop. "Why are you crying? It not like it happened to you..."

"But it did." this got his full attention. "My grandfather killed my parents then started to abuse me, after that til a few months ago when he died... and i-i killed him!" I started crying more as house stood up and embraced me. "One day, he was super pissed for some reason and he pulled a gun out on me. I-I didn't want to die. I kicked to gun out from him, and shot him threw the head. No one knows it was me who kill him, b-but...i couldn't take it anymore." I cried more as he ran his fingers threw my hair. "P-please-e don't tell anyone I killed him."

"I won't. I promise I won't. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise."

"H-house?" I asked, pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Yes?" He looked slightly worried, look it was more bad news.

"My name is Rein Gale."

He looked down at me and smiled, "Rein Gale...such a pretty name."


End file.
